


Euphoria

by unicornmoony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, One-Shot, Short, but will hit you right in the feels, emotional!Dean, sad/happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornmoony/pseuds/unicornmoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While I'm worth, my room on this earth, <br/>I will be with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So thankyou for deciding to read, I do hope you enjoy my creation.   
> This is my first ever SPN/Destiel fic so I experimented a bit with it.   
> Stay lovely !!

Sam had gone out.   
And somehow that gave them permission to move closer.   
And closer.  
...and closer.   
Dean was crying.  
He didn't know why.   
Maybe the pain of life had finally caught up with him, and now the alcohol he had consumed that day   
was running down his face.  
Maybe he didn't know what to do anymore.   
Or maybe he'd already given up.   
Maybe he didn't want live like this anymore..  
or maybe he didn't want to live at all.   
He looked over at the angel,  
his eyes glazed over with tears.   
Cas wasn't crying..  
..but the hurt he felt was visible in his eyes. Staring at Dean. Seeing the tears pour out of those beautiful green eyes.   
Feeling his heart breaking.   
Bit,   
by bit.   
Despite all the sadness lingering in the air, the moment felt perfect.   
Dean cupped Cas's cheek affectionately.   
He felt drunk and dizzy.  
And the angels face seemed to cuddle his hand.   
He shut his eyes and let out a soft whisper of a moan,   
at the heat of Deans worn skin.   
But that was all Dean needed.   
For he was so desperate..  
..to move even closer.   
To press his wet lips against Cas's.   
To kiss him so gently it didn't feel real.   
Cas moved back.   
"Dean," he whispered. Confused.   
Dean didn't want to let go of Cas.   
Ever.   
Because he was his angel.   
He was a thousand stars, all wrapped in one.   
"It's okay," he said softly back, his tears still falling, as he kissed him again.   
This time Cas didn't move away.   
He kissed back. Hard. Lustfully.   
And not even caring about all the sins he was committing,   
because this was Dean.   
And Dean was perfect.   
Dean was beauty.   
Dean was love,   
bravery,   
family.  
And just maybe he wanted this.   
And maybe, just maybe, Dean wanted this too.   
And it wasn't just the alcohol kissing.. because if felt more than just a drunken kiss..  
As the hunter started to kiss more passionately,   
but still so beautifully gentle . .  
The feel of Castiels lips, started to ease the pain away...  
...but only for now.   
At least he would always have this   
moment.  
Because as long as he would live,   
He would always be with him.


End file.
